anthology
by silver moon droplet
Summary: collection;
1. one

**anthology **

**a collection of drabbles **

• anticlimax •

Sora loved Blitzball, he loved it almost as much as Tidus did, at least he loved to play it. Watching others do it, wasn't as fun as a matter of fact, it was quite boring. Sora liked to be up and doing things, not watching people do them instead, but Tidus had invited him to the best seats in the stadium. How many chances does one get to watch someone else play your favorite sport, up close and personal. So Sora endured the long boring game, and thanked god, when Tidus asked him if he would go buy Wakka and him some food. Pulling the munny out of his pocket, he ran out of box and straight into the concession stand; the haven in Sora's eyes.

What began to a trip to the concession stand, ended in a disaster.

He got in line, quickly; not wanting to be the first one in line, but not wanting to be the last, he stood behind a girl. She was an odd girl, in the public's opinion, with her ninja wear and shuriken on her back. But in Sora's eyes, she was just another girl at a Bliztball game, and this ninja clad girl seemed to not like this. As a matter of fact she hated it, nobody dared to stand behind her for fear of her shuriken getting shoved into their skull and yet, here was this, punk ass kid, standing behind her. She turned to him, about to brag about the massive skull crashing of shuriken, when she stopped dead in her tracks. His earth defying hair, was amazing, she blinked, suddenly realizing why this kid was standing behind her. She gave him a sweet smile, then returned to her waiting in line.

He was just like her.

Standing in the safety of the concession stand line, to avoid Cid and Leon constant rants about sports, Tifa jumping up and down with excitement, Cloud and Aerith chatting about something that really didn't interest her. She was bored, swiping some munny off of Cid; which she would learn later that was a mistake, she headed to eat the yummy food of the concession stand and if it weren't for those damn teenagers in the concession working slower then Cloud's smile. She would have her food and maybe could have avoided this whole mess.

In a world where service is slow…

As Sora's luck would have it, the world's longest line ended with him; he sighed briefly, thankfully that he would be able to avoid majority of the game. However, shifting his weight; he was slowing getting very bored. The girl in front of him seemed to take an interest in him, he couldn't help but stare at her shuriken; wondering how she manage to convince anyone to let her bring that in.

She yawned loudly, then got out of line, screw it she was going home.

• beach •

Any other girl would love to be in Kairi's position, she had front row seats. There was Sora; sweet and adorable, with earth defying brown hair, beautiful azure eyes. Cute and cuddly, but nothing compared to Riku. His silver hair glistened in the sun; his laughter echoed playing like music notes through out the beach. Then just to top it all off, he took off his shirt; showing off his sexy chest, and muscles.

Kairi stared up at her two best friends, Riku attracting rabid fan girls and Sora lying in the sand after tripping over a rock. It wasn't a wonder they didn't maul them, but that was all thanks to Kairi. The she could-so-be-a-girlfriend factor, she snorted, like she would be these were her best friends. She was so tired of the glares she was getting; she stood up and smiled, walking over to Riku.

"Man whore."

Walking past him to Sora, she laughed. "Let's go get some ice-cream!"

Sora stood up and nodded, watching in awe as the fan girls mauled Riku. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"He brought this upon himself when he took off his shirt," she said shaking her head.

• burn •

Axel handed his best friend another sea salt ice-cream, who took it gratefully. Axel watched him devour it, bored.

"Hey Roxy,"

"Hm?"

"If there was a fire, would you save me or the sea salt ice-cream?"

"The ice-cream of course."

"So if there was a fire, and you had to choose between me and that..." the pyro raised his eye brow. "You would save that?"

Roxas nodded, eating some happily. "You see Axel; you being not only a pyromaniac, but a nobody, would be unharmed by the fire. The sea salt ice-cream however would melt!"

"You know sometimes I wonder why I stick around..."

• beautiful •

"What are you looking at!" the sadistic blond hissed. She was wearing an emerald dress, glaring at him with distain.

Demyx blinked. "I've never seen you in a dress before—"

"If you tell ANY of the guys about this, you'll be wishing you were dead!"

"You look very beautiful, Larxene." He said with a smile.

She stopped, staring at him, and then it clicked. "Flattery will get you no where, I will kill you." Snatching her cloak, she draped it on herself then stormed out before he could see her flushing.

"Your welcome?" he began to play his sitar.

**More coming soons. **

**Theme ideas are welcomed. **

**Also apply disclaimers. **


	2. oo2

• AM •

Riku was not a morning person; he detested getting out of bed for anything in the morning. He detested the sunrise, the way it melted his darkness, he remember when he used to love it. Those were the days, but now it was the lazy afternoons that kept him going. Until of course, Sora suggested they go to Twilight Town to visit some people he hardly knew. He would have to wake up early for these people, these horrid make him get up for no reason people.

Seeing Sora smile was not worth it, he told himself, however stopping the poor brunette from crying was. He sighed, lying back in his bed, preparing for the hell of a day ahead. The next day when his alarm went off, he was surprised to find that his best friend had snuck in and joined him in his bed.

Riku smiled, maybe mornings weren't so bad.

• cold •

"HURRY THE HELL UP OLETTE I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF!" Hayner yelled for all of Twilight Town to hear. He had that right, he thought miserably, whilst his smarter friends ran off before Olette's 'five minutes I promise.' He had stuck around, who could deny those big green eyes pleading glance.

Hayner sure hell couldn't, otherwise he wouldn't be here.

He didn't mind it, at first, but then the sky decided it would be the perfect time to snow. Which again Hayner didn't mind, at first, because how often did it snow in Twilight like never. Which is probably why Hayner was still in his summer attire, which is why he was currently very cold, which also explains why he is telling Olette to hurry up. Olette's five minutes had turned into an hour, Hayner's hands were frozen and he was too proud to be caught dead in THAT store.

"Hayner, what are doing?" Olette asked.

"I'm waiting for you to get your ass—what a second, when the hell do you get there?"

"I've been out of the store for hours! Have you been standing out here all this time?"

"Hours?"

She nodded, grabbing her coat and putting it over him. "I thought you left with Pence and Roxas."

Hayner shivered into his coat, he would learn to say no to though green eyes.

more tommorrow. review please.


	3. oo3

• apple •

An apple a day kept the doctor away, if that was right then Pence was set. When he wasn't with Roxas-Hayner-Olette, because that's how it was together never apart, he was out in about an apple in hand. He loved apples, something most people were surprised about.

It didn't bother him; he knew his family didn't seem like the type of family that had an apple orchard, but they were and did. Apples were yummy, delicious and the apple orchard was beautiful. He remembered when he was younger Roxas-Hayner-Olette-Pence would play hide-n-go seek, Olette received her first kiss from Hayner there. So many secrets were spilled there, because this place was sacred. It wasn't the usual hang out, because they went there every day. Pence's apple orchard was something else, something that was the past.

Something Pence never wants to let go of, the memories in the place they were his, and his alone. Whilst Roxas-Hayner-Olette move on, with their sea salt ice-cream and clock tower, Pence has the apple orchard and his apples.

That's good enough for him.

• crab •

She sat on a rock by the water, watching her two favorite people play their silly game. She would much rather be playing with her jump rope, but he asked so nicely. She sighed; a bit bored, a bit tired, watching them play their game.

"Selphie!" he shouted, she loved the way her name sounded in his mouth.

"What Tidus?" she did her best to sound nonchalant.

"Come play with us, please?"

She thought about his offer carefully, trying to see his secret agenda in his blue eyes. When she found none, because who would have thought he was different from all the dumb boys. She was stopped dead by a creature in water that had grabbed on to his big toe.

"Um, Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a crab on your foot."

"Wha—OWW!"

She knew she shouldn't have, but she couldn't help it, she started to laugh at him. He glared at her after he had gotten it off, holding his foot.

"Sorry!" she said, between giggles.


	4. oo4

• cycle •

Sometimes Kairi was tired of being a princess; sometimes she didn't want them to rescue her from the darkness. Sometimes Kairi just wanted to melt with it, because the darkness wasn't all that bad; just misunderstood. Sometimes she thought she was crazy, sometimes she knew she wasn't too far off.

She was tired of this constant cycle of darkness, heartless, being saved, being captured, being saved again. She tried to run once; but it didn't get her very far, she tried to fight once; it only got her so far, until the cycle started again. So Kairi did, what princesses did best; she waited.

Sometimes Kairi would get sick of waiting; sometimes she would try to fight it. She would win, she would lose; she would get hurt and he would get angry. Sometimes she really didn't care for him, sometimes she wished it would just kill her; so she wouldn't have to see it. The pain in his eyes, the pain in his heart, caused by her; sometimes Kairi just wanted to get away.

• broken •

She wondered if fixing his memories would be enough to save him. When those doubts came into her mind, she would stop chaining his memories, stare at the boy in slumber. She would have cried; if she could, but she couldn't crying meant she felt something. Nobodies couldn't feel, or at least that's what she was told.

Her emotions were broken, that's why she couldn't cry but feel like crying.

She would forget about her silly doubts, going on with chaining his memories, the sooner she made him forget what she remembered. The sooner he could fix her broken emotions, she wondered though; did she really deserved to be fixed?

Maybe she needed to stay broken, so she wouldn't cry about all the bad things she done. She wouldn't feel bad about trying to take her place in their hearts, yes; maybe, she needed to stay broken.


	5. roxiri

**x voices  
**_I wonder if I can breathe under water, _she'd be with him again – he would have to be with her, because he was dead too. _No, Kairi stop! _He roared in her head, his anger her motivation as she stripped out of her clothes – walking into the cold ocean, her teeth chattering. _Maybe this isn't the best idea_ her other half told her, with worry – she had no right, she was nobody after all, yet SHE had what Kairi wanted. She walked into the ocean water; with one thought _I bet I look pretty drowning. _

**x leftover  
**He didn't think it was fair that his other side got all the glory AND the girl, sure her other was nice – but she was nothing compared to the original. He wanted to spend all his nonexistent life with someone who had a heart, not someone who didn't. He wanted a somebody not another nobody, not someone who couldn't feel the way he could, he needed someone who could. So she could tell him all about it, the feelings that he was missing, but most of all he wanted her – so he could feel complete. Not like (Sora's) a leftover.

**x ice-cream  
**"Hey Kairi, you got some ice-cream on your face." Her blonde haired friend told her, she blink shaking her head. 'Where?" she asked frantic, her date was coming soon. He took a step forward, inches away from her face – he pointed to the spot, brushing his fingers against her face. "Oh t-thanks, Roxas." She mumbled blushing, she was still flushed when her date arrived.

**x riot  
**"IMPEECH LEONHART!" she screamed along with the other protesters in Hollow Bastion. Why? because the terrorist know as the Heartless were attacking left and right – and he was doing nothing about it. She was tired of living in the society that currently sucked in everyway possible, so she protested, that was about to get her arrested. At least that's what she thought, considering a member of the Restoration Committee was coming at her, until that guy came and kicked him in the face. Then the chaos began, protesters started screaming and fighting – riots began to broke out, that grabbed her arm and they got the hell out of there. "I guess being subtle was too much to ask, Roxas." He mumbled to himself – still gripping her hand, she put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Roxas." He grinned, squeezing her hand. "Starting Riots is what I do best."

apply disclaimers. thanks.


	6. everlong

I still hear her screaming sometimes, because it hurt, it hurt to cut yourself. It hurt to put up with so much pain, until you couldn't take it anymore. She got out with her cutting, but the scars on her arms were too big, and people started to ask questions, people started to question me. I was young, too young to understand what was going on, so I would just shrug and let it pass by. How was I supposed to know she was cutting herself? I was only eight, my biggest problems were the boys that chased me around – I couldn't see her tears, or her fears. She was always smiling, and always laughing – god, she had the prettiest laugh, it was contagious.

When I think about her, I see red all over that bathroom floor, flowing from her arms and her neck onto the bathroom floor. Axel always had to run in, because I would scream and scream, but eventually he stop coming because it was just the same thing. I would always see her dead on the floor, cover in a pool of blood. Blood. I hate it, even when I get cuts now, I freak out it's my worse habit, whenever I see it, there she is. Roxas got it, he covered my eyes and pulled me away as I cried and cried. I cried so much, there wasn't a day where it wouldn't happen, I was always crying – always.

It's better now, standing here at her grave – I don't see her blood, I can't even see her face. Time heals all wounds, even scars, because eventually its become impossible to remember.


	7. yura

You can't help but laugh at the poor kid, he caught your attention when he ran into the store. He was looking about, hiding behind things, and you were about to call your superior visor – but then it makes sense.

He was buying tampons.

You giggled, because obviously his poor cramped up girlfriend forced him (with her PMS wrath) to come in and buy them. When he comes up to the register he's blushing pink, you snicker. Oh how this kid has it coming, you smile as you ring it up.

"PRICE CHECK ON TAMPONS AILE TEN!" you scream with all your might, because you think there's nothing cuter when he blushes. That's when Selphie comes out laughing.

"Oh Yuffie, You're so horrible." 


End file.
